Harry Potter is Dead
by Kilo.Beta
Summary: AU, Harry Potter died at age 4, But that simply led to events that will through the entire wizarding nation of Europe into chaos, See how the great Manipulator tries to save face with this new powerful child. Who is Harold Deathson Crowley-Perevelle, and why is he not giving in to Dumbledore's will. terrible summary but general idea. read more inside. NO Slash,AD BASH, harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

"This Child is my Decendent"

The room stood silent as those words rang out. The very air stood still. "Please tell me you really are being serious, For I am certainly no amused by your statement. I am the king of this realm and you wish to tell me that this soul is not even supposed to be here?"

The woman looked so thin she could pass as a skeleton but even in that state she heald a beauty and prescence that none dared to challenge. "King Crowley, You now who I am and what I do. So let me be clear that yes this is the child of my descendants and yes he should not be here. I fear hi lot in life was pushed even beyond our limits of mercy. He took his own life and now I am here to try and give him back that which he deserves. I ask of you to aid me by taking him in as one of your own and raising him to be great even if it is here in the Underworld. You are the King of the Underworld but I am greater."

The massive creature looked down at the small childs soul in her arms with a frown. Let it not be said he was heartless. The mere fact this boy looked less than the four years he had lived. The strange dark spot on his head also bothered the King. Careully he pulled out the extra energy and stared at it closely.

"Lilith.. I think its time to raise a new Lord of the ancient House of Crowly. And see if you can locate the rest of this soul, it seems someone is trying to avoid the enevitable. Lady Death, I will send my agents to collect his property and to deal with the goblins regarding his return to the mortal realm if need be. Tell me his name."

She smiled and looked down at the child in her arms. The decendant of her soul that once graced the mortal realm, "He was called Harry Potter."

The woman that stood before the goblins made them tremble. Her power was bearly contained as she spook in their tonge. # I am here to speak to the one incharge of the Potter accounts. And to see who was to be the gardian of the last of the Potters. You know who I am so do not test me.#

The clerk smiply nodded as he closed his booth and escorted the woman to the back halls. The wizarding world was about to be placed in a very bad light by the end of the day and a certain old manipulater was going to find out that death was the beginning of the next great aventure or nightmare. Too bad for him that he was going to do a lot of regreting before he would find that out...

7 years later the office of one Deputy Headmaster Minerva Magonnigal received a very odd returned letter. She was in charge of the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcrafts attendance and registration letters. For her to receive back a letter written on some form of strange parchment that made her uneasy was a very unprecedented event. She carfully opened the wax seal noting the crest as well as the title of Lord Crowley...

 _To The sender of this letter..._

 _I Lord Crowley do find this in poor taste as the letter for your school has arrived at my domain addressed to one Harry James Potter. I for one am very disapointed in you and you peers if this is in any way a prank. I am greatly appaled that this letter is addressed to someone who has passed on from the Mortal realm on August 3 1983. at 12:43 AM. His body was located at #4 privet Drive Surry Little Whining England. The details of his passing should have come to you attention as I was informed his child was some sort of Hero to you wizarding community._

 _I am a young lord but I have been happily enrolled in the GrimSpire Acadamy of the Magical Arts. Since I was six. Please undersatnd my postion to this grevious error on your part and do not bother commit such an act again._

 _Sincerely_

 _Lord Harold Deathson Crowley.-Perevelle_

 _P.S Please look up the Treaty of Emrys in 528 with the House of Crowley to better understand why upsetting us is not in anyones best interest. I believe all Goblin Nation Banks have a copy to review._

The older woman read the letter twice before looking at the address on the admittance letter.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Pvt. Chambers_

 _GrimSpire Acadamy_

 _?_

The last part was odd as every letter contained exact in formation on where to locate a child. Her focus soon came to the fact that the address was to This unknown Academy. Being a Professor herself she decided to look into this treaty and headed right away to the Floo get to Gringotts.

After a few minutes she was carefully reading a copy of the Treaty of Emry's and noticed the wording repeatedly stated Mortal realm and Domain of Crowley. After a few minutes she simply could not fathom what was realy going on. To her fortune one of the Goblins was a bit understanding to her plight.

"Perhaps the thing your not getting is that the House of crowley is simply a fromal name for the King of Hell and all its denizens. A lord is one who is allowed direct connection to the King. And as we are to understand, Harold is the future King in training. Be it well past our age to see that ascention to royalty it is still a very big deal. I do hope your asteemed Headmaster does not try to press the issue with the House of Crowley as a certain mortal wizard once lerned the hard way 'Let the domain of demons be left alone no matter what'!"

Later that evening she approched the headmasters office with a folder of the information she was able to arrange. "Albus, tell me right now and don't give me any half truths or redirects. Where is Harry Potter?"

The old wizard looked at her closely as he frowned. No grandfatherly appearance or twinkling eyes could hide his pain. "Minerva, why do you ask this? I said before he is being cared for and that it is not something we should be discussing. He will be here for the sorting and we can then talk about anything that needs attention." His smile never reached his eyes as he looked over at the shelf full of gadgets that once monitered the boy. They all stopped years ago and when he decided to look into why, he was greatly disappointed in the Dursleys for what he found. He knew it would be a matter of time to find the boy and of course the Hogwarts letter woud be able to d so as well.

Minerva Magonnigal was not happy with that reply. " You have one more chance to tell me the truth Albus Dumbledore, where is Mr Harry James Potter?."

He looked at her with his aged eyes and tried to use his Legimency to find out what she was implying. "DON'T! I thought you better than that but I see a lot of things clearly at this point. You have two hours to give me an answer or you can explain it al to the DMLE as there are several legal documents currently in question regarding Mr Potter." She slammed the folder on his desk as she stormed out of the office.

He slowly opened the folder t see right on top a was a police report for muggle investigators regarding the death of a child found at #4 Private Drive, under it was the Ministry for Magics offical copy of the Magical Gardianship and certain parts where circled as they where blank. And none of them had Albus as the Gardian in any shape or form. He looked at the last pieces of parchment and nearly fell out of his chair. The reply from a Lord Crowley and a copy of the treaty.

The nearly barren field was a kilometer wide and the only form of activity was a nightmarish version of a centaur fighting a rather healty looking eleven year old. The boy was holding his own using spells and wepaons that appeared out of the air. "Not bad Byron, but your still not trying hard enough, I said before that she will only respect you if your willing to go over your own limits. You have yet to draw even a scratch on me and your older than her."

The beast growled out as he swung a massive axe down missing the boy by a foot. "I know this, why do you think I keep challenging you. No one is as close to her level as you so I hve to be as good as you if not better. Now start fighting seriously." The beast swung the axe at great speeds and moved with agility og its form. The boy was grinning as he deflected blows and countered the maigcal blasts.

"This is not a good day for intruders." He said absentmindedly. "Byron move left, jump to back defense!" The Great beast did as instructed without pause as a flame appeared right where he was standing a bit ago. An old man holding on to a Pheonix. Before the man could speak He was hit with Silencer, a Body Bind , and then trapped in a large skeletal hand from the ground. The black stone making the hand shifted till one finger tip was poisd right over the follish mans heart.

"I am in no mood for games. State you business inside my Domain or die. That spell will pierce yur heart if you lie to me. It will also tighten with every halftruth you speak." With a wave of his hand the silencer was removed. The old man looked around to see if hie bird could get him out but it seemed he was not going that route. Fawkes was perched on a nearby stone work that looked like a bird stand.

"I am Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of the British Ministry of Magic..."

"FOR, how hard is it to properly remember the title of your own government? It was introduced as the Ministry FOR Magic per the treaty of 1692 with the mortal Royalty of England. Now I care not who you are. WHY are you here in my domain uninvited?" The boy looked at the fool with cold eyes that glowed the color of the AK curse. "I will only as you once more."

"I am here to find Harry Potter...URK." The hand tightened around the man. "Harry my boy...URK.. please stop this foolish.." He started to have trouble breating. The boy grinned coldly.

"You will never adress my as 'Harry' and especialy not as 'Your boy'. I am Lord Harold Deathson Crowley. Son to the King of this realm and You have blatently decided to tresspass as well as insult me and my house. In two days time you will convien your wizengamot and prepare to defend your actions. I had thought the letter was a foul prank but to personal come here to continue it was in the worst taste. We may be demons and denizens but the loss of an innocent child is a great travesy to us. Be Prepared to defend not only your actions but your souls as well. AS per the Treaty!"

Harry petted the firebird as it nuzzled into his hand. The old man was losing his light and the bird was afriad it may never find peace when the bond shatered but this young man was like a sun in the darkness. This light was exacty what he was hoping for. "Take him back and return if you wish but be warned, my wife might just pamper you when she sees you."

The phoenix did as told and watched ad the now wheezing man was trying to gather himself for the coming days. It returned to the boy and as was warned the lovly young girl with him quickly fell in love with the bird. "So my dear loving husband..."

"I fear each time you start a sentence like that but I still humor you, please do tell whats on your mind."

"This lovely thing here will need some Fireberries and a new perch, Oh and something for its burning day..." Harry looked at the bird with a grin.

"Looks like your staying as long as you want. SO lets be clear. Don't bring the coot and enjoy the attention."

Trial 1 (A/N ANY words starting and ending with ^ are forced truths)

The day had arrived and soon many members were heading into the Chambers for an Emergency session. Director Amilia Bones of the DMLE was looking over the file in front of her with a scowl. The Minister for Magic Fudge was unclear as to what was happening and his Undersecratery looked equally puzzled. Many of the Lords and Ladies and Proxies had taken their seats as the chamber doors opened and in walked a goblin in a Buisness suit, two children looking barely 15, and a middle age man that looked like a well dressed rouge in a black suit with a red undershirt.

"The goatee is a bit too much father but it is quite the look." The boy said as he and the girl stepped in to the center area. She took to the visitor section as the men all headed to the tables in the middle. The boy scowled as he saw the one called Dumbledore in the stands. "Forgive my ignorance but I was to asume any party being accused of a crime was not allowed to hold a seat in the wizengamot until the charges are droped or punishiment served?"

The crowd looked at the child as the man simply sat down and leaned back in a neutral posture. Many took note that his chair shifter to look more regal and fitting.

Amilia Bones looked at the Chief worlock with a frown. "Albus Dumbledore, He is correct, you are to take your place in the defendants seats. Where is you legal advisor?" She knew his game and even his next words but a part of her also knew this was not going to go his way. The man seemed almost bored to even be here and yet she knew he was in a position that would allow him to act quickly if needed. Many questions formed in her mind but for now she simply needed to get thing started.

"I shall be my own council and I ask that Minister Fudge take over the proceedings..."

"Objection to the request. As this is a legal proceeding then your Law Enforcement Director should preside over this. Not a _paid_ politition. Mr. Fangbreaker can produce the Ministry laws to prove this fact if you wish to challenge it." Teh boy looked on coldly at the adults. Someone off to the side raised her wand and agreed to that fact.

Amilia simpley looked as impassive as she could. " I, Amilia Bones as acting chief worlock for this emergency session of the wizengamt due call these procedings into order. This session is due to the charges of criminal tresspassing, repeated acts of disrepect to a Most Ancient and Most Noble house as well as possible attempt to break an Ancient treaty in regards to a very ancient House of Crowley. The plantiff is one Lord Harold Deathson Crowly-Perevell with legal advisor and guest. The defendant is one Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore self council. Lord Crowley Your opening remarks please.."

"Hem Hem.. exactly what is going on here and why is this child speaking for Lord Crowley?"

The pink amid a sea of black was a perfect reason to hate this woman but her words and the forced sound of her voice was also in the running. Harold looked at her with a cold almost dead gaze that made even the Darkest families shiver. "As stated..I, LORD Crowley, son of King S. L. Crowley of the Domain of Makai. Do wish to bring legal action against this man for his misdeeds. Also I wish to state one thing very clearly..." He raised his hand into the air as his magic swirled around him. "BY the magic of the Treaty of Emery's I here by active the anti-agression and Truth Wards of the British Ministry for Magic. So mote it BE."

The room lit up like a mid day rainbow and then slowly dimmed as multiple runes around the walls glowed and spun. The very chamber hummed with energy as the wards flared to life from their long dorment sleep.

The pink toad of a woman sneered at the display. "What did you do? Aurors arrest his for tampering with the wards of the Wizengamot chambers..."

"I activated the truth and anti-agression wards that were dorment. What is your name and did you know that these ward already existed?" The boy asked.

"Dolores Umbridge, and ^yes I knew about them. Why else would I be upset you activated them^." her face turned white as the words left her lips. She did not mean to say any of that. The aurors looked at here with glares as she was about to have them act on false information.

" As you can see from now on till the trial is over, all questions will be answerd truthfully. I also advise that no one try to cast any form of magic on another person as that will be most..unpleasent. Now for my opening remarks before being rudely interr..."

"Hemm hemm...What proof do you hve that you are in fact a lord as our laws clearly state you cannot claim such until you reach the age of minority." The smug look on her face was soon removed as copies of the verification from the Unspeakables was sent by the goblin to all in attendance. The fact that Harold was holding up his hand with fingers spread and pointed down with both Lordship rings on also made it clear that he was in fact a Lord. This was beginning to anoy the toad.

"I will ask that should this Ministry employee speak out of turn again, that she be removed from the trial. Also I ask that she be detained upon removal by the Aurors incase she is needed for questioning in this trial."

The older woman with the vulture on her hat lit her wand again. When recognized as Madam Longbottom, she seconded the request as Umbridge was not following proper etiqet for the trial.

Harold looked around the room for any other issues. "The charges are Due to this man sending a letter addressed to a deceased person. I had sent a reply to said letter as well as in forming one Deputy Headmaster and relayed to her to review said Treaty of Emery's. The man later appeared using a phoenix to enter our domain uninvited looking for said deceased person. He then dissrespected my house by addressing me as and I quote..'his boy'. The actions can be considered a breach to the Treay. Here is a copy of said treay for each of you. As my right of Lord I ask that this not be allowed to happen again by an member of this Magical Community. I seek to ensure that his action are his alone and will not be repeated."

Amilia looked at the boy as he sat down and looked over the page in front of her. She already received all th needed information from Minerva but the fact the Lord broght it for all to see was going to help.

Dumble dore stood up and smiled at the collective. "My fellow Wizengamot members, I see no reason that this could be considered anything but a missunderstanding. I was only trying to locate a future student of Hogwarts as this... Lord , was the one to reply to the letter. I was unaware of this Treaty of Emery's until ^just before I had Fawkes flame me there^." Albus frownd at the words as he realized even his Occulency skills did not deter these Truth Wards, he really needed to study them to deal with this in the future. He wandlessly cast a compultion spell on the main group and temporary chief warlock to believe he was not in the wrong on this issue.

(BOOM) A lightning bolt blasted into Albus knocking him off his feet. The young lord sighed very loudly. "For the record I did say ANY magic cast on another during this trial would be very unpleasent. As I too am trained in wandless arts I can vouch to the fact that the so called 'leader of the light' had just tried to wandlessly manipulate the judge and jury. I would refraim from doing so again as that was the only warning shot you get."

Albus picked himself up and looked around at the shocked faces. He certainly was not going to be compulsing anyone in here today. "As I was saying this can be considered a missunderstanding. Perhaps an arrangement can be met to satisfy all parties?" He sat down suddenly realizing his age and that zap did not agree. His hip was hurting and his fingers tremored.

Amilia looked around to jude the room. "Lord Crowly-Perevell, His actions show reason that you are holding more informaton. May I ask the name of whom this deceased child is?"

A copy of a parchment went to all persons as the Lord simply and clearly stated, "Harry James Potter!"

Chaos ensued as the Record of Death, with a Minisrty Seal, was placed before them. Albus looked around in shock, but inside he was seething, He knew this had to be a ruse to hide Potter. He also had to play this carefully as the young Lord was running this trieal but the older one seated with him ws also key for some reason. "Objection but until that information is confirmed by..." A second form was disbursed as proof of validity by the Unspeakables.

"Cheif Worlock I think the Idea of a satisfactory ending to this is to simply punish the guilty party, o and any investigation of ALL activities of the Magical gaurdian of Mr Potter as well." He paused to let those sink in as the older man leaned forward to wisper something. "One more thing...As the current Lord Perevell I also hereby demand Albus Dumble dore return both Perevell family items to me by the end of the day."

This caused confustion till a certain toad finally cracked. "HEMM HEMM what exactly is it you believe Belongs to you that is in Albus Dumbledore's posession?"

"The Elder Wand, And the Perevell Invisability Cloak, passed down the Potter line and ws to be returned to the Potter vaults upon their deths till the next Lord reached majority. As per the will. AS the last Potter is deceased and per the Treaty of Emery's and houses decended from a Crowly will revert all vaults to the ancestor line upon death of a decendent line. Thus as a Perevell I have had acess to all Potter vaults and investments. There is also a contract with the goblins to that effect exactly for the Perevell artifacts."

"Surely you don't believe in the story of the Deathly Hollows?" The old coot was shocked at what was happening and the fact that he could be legal forced to give up his prizes. He was to be the Master of Death not this unkown factor.

"Incipit primum tactum mortis.(life begins at death's first touch.) the moto of the Perevell family originaly. We do not fear death but those three fools did so the legends were born about this Master of Death hogwash. Death is our Past and our future, our fate is to return to her embrace as we leave for the next life. But enough about us. Will the Wizengamot Comply with our request?"

Bones and Fudge looked ready to pass out at the implications, The leader of the light broke the law knowingly, the savior of the wizarding world was dead, and this Lord Crowly-Perevell was saying that the great chief worlock was in possesion of items not belonging to him. The reports were going to eat them alive after all this came out. Fudge was doing everything he coud think of to spin this in his favor.

In one last push to gain some control Albus decided to play a hidden card. "The cloak is in my office at Hogwarts. Perhaps we could discuss an extra incentive, How would you like to attend Hogwarts and finish your schooling at the best wizarding school in the UK?" He smiled as he refraimed from trying another compulsion spell.

"You will return the Cloak and the Wand or you will be locked out of your vaults and denied all services from Gringotts in any country. As per thecontract with Gringotts. As for your offer I will allow a one year trial to see how it compares to GrimSpire. My wife and I will need accomidations as well. Madam Bones as to the rest of the punishments, that is up to the this Body of Law at this point."

The goblin stood and looked around the room. "Before the vote please note that all illegally assigned proxies will be vacated from their chairs as to ensure a fair voting. Would the head of the DMLE also note who they are as part of her future investigtions into illegal actions. Gringotts will make all legal forms for approved proxies availible upon request." With those words seven people were flung out of their seats. Noticably were the Potter, Black, Gaunt, Gryphindore, and even Slytherin. The other two lesser houses were of neutral alignment and that was also cause for alarm.

The court resessed for the review of all evidence and Dumbledore was confined to the side chambers under supervision of some one Amilia trusted, and a Goblin Gaurd as insurance that he did not try to move the contact outside assistance. On the other side chambers was Lord Crowly-Perevell, the older man and the girl who accompanied them. Three aurors and two goblins were there to ensure they to did not leave.

The goblins grined as the girl produced a bag of Jerky for the men and herself while the aroma was causing the auror's stomaches to growl. They jumped as a flame burst into the room with a phoenix holing a bottle appeared. "Father its time for your medicine and no arguing or I will have Fawkes here get mom." The bird was being cuddled and petted as the boy spoke. Grudgingly the man took the bottle and downed it. "Good now you wont have people collapsing from your magical prescence for another couple hours." This caused the gaurds to worry.

One hour later the trial resumed. "I, Amilia Bones as head of the DMLE and acting Chief Worlock, call a vote for the trial of Crowly-Perevell v. Dumbledore. Please lit you wands for finding Albus Dumbledore guilty of tresspassing on foreign domain, willful disrepect for adeceased party, and theft of a deceased party's property." 2/3rds of the room lit up.

" At this time we find one Albus Dumbledore guilty, he is to be fined 20,000 galleons to the House of Crowly-Perevell, return the requested items, he will pay for the one year term at Hogwarts for Lord and Lady Crowly-Perevell, and until a full investigation is completed, he will be suspended from his title of Chief Worlock."

Albus Grudgingly drew the Elder wand from his robes. His mind going through all his otions as the young lord held out his hand with cold indifference.

"ADVADA KADAVA!"

Last time:

Albus grudgingly drew the Elder wand from his robes. His mind going through all his options as the young lord held out his hand with cold indifference.

"ADVADA KADAVA!"

Trials Part 2

It all happened in an instant. One of the men ejected from their seats had cast the Killing curse right at dumbledore. Before he could even dodge, Lord Crowley stepped into the line of fire. Taking the curse directly in the chest as a lightning bolt slammed into the man with enough power to exit from his back. The smell of burnt fabric and flesh wafted through the room as everyone stared at the young man.

"Well, so much for my new suit. I actually liked this one, it had just the right feel to it. Oh and I did warn you all about those anti-agression wards. Perhaps I will leave those on and the truth wards that way the aws can be upheld. Now for you..."

Harold reached down and ripped off the left sleeve to expose the Dark Mark on the man's arm. "Oh Look at that. I have not seen such a pitifull Soul Binding/Branding Mark in a while...lets see here.. ok linked magic with leech ability, impulse affect and summoning affect, pain enhancer, loyalty enforcer with magic limiter. Basic submission and slave set-up. I take it this is a reminent of that so called Dark lord we heard about. Well tis a pity this one is nt going to survive."

As he finished his words a large bone like staff with a curved blade appeared. He slammed the blade into the mans chest then slowly pulled it out with a flailing spirit attached. "A gift for you mother." a hole opened beside the staff as a skeletal hand reached out an accepted the staff and spirit.

A woman's voice was heard beyond the hole. "No one cheats Death. No One!"

The room stayed silent as Dumbledore watched on in pity for the man. Finnaly he broke the silence. "You did not have to kill him, we could have saved him we could have made him see the error of the path he was on... And How are you still alive we all saw the Curse hit you."

"My Dear old fool. None can be saved unless they truly wish it. His soul was black and his heart was lost. He had nothing to save. As for the 'Killing curse' as you call it, it's called the 'soul release spell' and it cannot work on one whose soul is protected by Death herself."

With that the three strangers left the room as the Lords and Ladies found their voices. Albus smiled as he realised he still had his wand...that was until Fawkes flamed in and snatched it from his hand before heading out toward the Crowleys.

 **KiloBeta:** I have a couple more chapters so please be patient before i load them. let me know if you like it so far. And NO Harry is not GODLIKE, He just has better training and better control of his magic. I will also do a crack fic with a female Harry potter eventually. my better half requested it and is giving me ideas, I may just add them as Omakes here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews as they make me want to work harder in getting this story out to the people.**

 **Warnings: Rated M for abuse, gore and violence, language, adult themes, mentions of suicide, child abuse and other possible trigger warnings.**

 **#goblin Language#**

7 years ago.

Gringott's branch in Diagon Alley

The woman that stood before the goblins made them tremble. Her power was barely contained as she spook in their language. # I am here to speak to the one incharge of the Potter accounts. And to see who was to be the guardian of the last of the Potters. You know who I am so do not test me.#

The clerk simply nodded as he closed his booth and escorted the woman to the back halls. He was well aware of the powerful figure following his lead and he hoped that this was not going to end badly for the Goblin Nation. As he knocked on a door he heard the account manager mouthing off in goblin tongue. He cringed as the woman's eyes narrowed. Finally they were allowed to enter. The younger goblin quickly left as the Manager waived him off.

"What do you want?" The goblin did not even look up as the white skinned female sat down. Her long black hair matching her black dress and cloak. He showed no attempt to even acknowledge he presence.

"I am here to see the Potter wills. And to find out who the authorized Guardian for Harry Potter is."

"The wills are sealed and that is not information I can give out. #Why do I have to deal with these foolish witches trying to get a marriage contract with that boy.#" The goblin still had not looked up to even see the now annoyed woman.

"You are allowed to tell any who ask, the name of a guardian for a magical minor unless you can produce the proper forms from the Goblin Nation to withhold such information. SO tell me who sealed the Potter's Wills?" This time the woman's voice lost all courtesy.

The arrogant goblin sneered as he replied, still not looking up from what ever he was reading. "#Damn woman knows that law, fine I'll play this game.# The wills were sealed by Albus Dumbledore, he is the legal magical guardian for the boy. He was appointed by the Wizengamot. Anything else?"

The room started to warm up as the solid black eyes glared at him. "Was the sealing done before or after the appointment?"

"#Insufferable witch.# Whats it to ….you..." The manager finally looked up to see the woman glaring at him with solid black eyes, Blood red skin and two very strong looking horns curving from her temples, over her head and down her back with her hair. The thing he truly saw was the pair of massive wings from her back as she growled at the arrogant fool.

The door opened and in marched 5 guards and the Head Director himself to see this display of power. Her words however revealed who was in the wrong.

She poke with a cold tone,"#I heard all your insults and the fact that you only know look at me so be warned that my actions are now just. In the name of King Crowley of the Terra Mortis I Queen Lilith hereby command you to speak all truths to my questions. Who is the rightful guardian of Harry Potter? Why are the Potter Wills sealed? And were they sealed before or after the appointment of this Dumbledore as a false magical guardian#?"

The Goblin looked at the director, who only glared back. #Answer her now!#

"Albus Dumbledore sealed the Wills after looking at them but I did not receive the Wizengamot forms till two days after that. The forms where dated for the day I got them. I was here when the wills were drawn up and Albus was the witness so I did not question his actions till later when he requested the trust vault key." the goblin was trying to remain to remain brave but he was terrified at the Queen's magical presence.

"Director Ragnok, a pleasure to meet you but I believe this needs to be dealt with first. I happen to Know that the wills did not appoint this Dumbledore to be Harry's guardian, nor was he supposed to be allowed access to the Potter vaults. I want to inform you that as of August 3 1983. at 12:43 AM, The boy in question died. Worse yet was how he died and therefore came to our attention. Now this young soul is being given a very rare chance at a new...existence. The House of Perevelle has returned and all houses descended are to be absorbed if no heirs are are living. We ask that the Potter accounts be given to a different account manager as this one is not able to continue his employment."

Before any could ask what she meant, a large sharp blade slide through the goblins neck. Behind the goblin was a skeletal thin and very tall woman in ragged robes, carrying a scythe. "Hello Ragnok, hope you only need the head.. Now as The Queen said, the House of Perevelle is returning, Harold Deathson Perevelle is to given full access to all accounts descended from Perevelle. The only ones to be his Guardians are the House of Crowley, he is also to be emancipated when his 11th year arrives." She waited for any to challenge her.

"And the Potter account will remain active to see just how this foolish old man is going to deal with the truths. If there is any activity then the Queen or Harold is to be informed right away. Oh here is the paperwork for the Goblin Nations records and Please note that I know exactly what the wills say, I did ask the source after all. They are not pleased with Gringotts at the moment."

With the concluded and the body removed by a bone dragon from a black gateway summoned by the Queen. The Teller named Griphook became the new Account Manager and Terra Mortis liaison for the British Gringotts branch. Review of the will also lead to other interesting discoveries. Lilith was loving this new entertainment. Little did she know that the boy in the center of all this was currently being courted by her younger daughter.

September 1st

Present time:

Inside the Hogwarts express in a carriage near the end was a young man stretched out in the seat with a young woman cuddled into him with her back against the seat. She had his other hand wrapped up in hers as she softly slept on top of his chest. Their leather hide pants and simple shirts kept the sceen modest but to the backwards community they were visiting, this was a big scandal for children of such a young age.

The first to enter their hide away was a red headed boy that looked frantic. "Hey have any of you seen... Bloody hell, why you letting her lay all over you like that?" He was quickly ejected from the room as the door slammed closed. Later a Bushy haired girl came in looking for a toad.

"Does it wear a pink dress?"

"Umm...No."

"Oh ok then... Scrapper." A dark skinned House elf wearing a knife bandoleer appeared. " A toad free from its owner is on this train please locate it and bring it and its owner here." No POP no sound just the sudden lack of his presence for a few seconds till he was back holding a toad and a small boy.

"Young man please forgive me for not greeting you properly but my wife is quite comfy and and I dare not interrupt that. Scrapper here will explain proper handling and care for your amphibian ally then return you to your compartment. As this is the most entertainment I have had on this trip.

"Thank you, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"And I'm not happy you have a house elf..." the girl panicked as the elf growled at her as its fingers twitched near a knife.

"I is Scrapper, Drow! not House elf, I follow the strongest and right now that is Lord Crowley. I am no servant. I helped because even I know not to disturb the Lady's rest. Please lower your tone and never assume that what you know is the only facts. I can see in yous. I see wisdom but not the right logic to use it properly." He went back to helping Neville.

"I...I am sorry, My name is Hermione Granger, I was wondering if we could stay here as well. I am not well liked because I'm...a muggleborn." The look she got was not what she expected. The boy raised his eyebrow at the words.

"I see... so your a first generation magical born to non-magical parents, and because of the bigots in British Magical society your are bullied. I thought my affliction would be more of a problem that ones gap in heritage. At your earliest convenience, you should go to Gringotts and get an inheritance test done. That will prove that your a descendent of a squid from one of the old houses. Proven fact that all first gens are related to an old house if you actually look far enough back."

Hermoine looked at him in awe as he basically called the purebloods, bigots and bullies, and told her how to prove herself and her family to them. The door opened and a very smug and sneering platinum blond stood there flanked by two very dense looking muscle boys.

"Well well.. look here.. a pureblood of the light with mudbloods...Urk." No one saw her move but the girl that was sleeping was now infront of the pompus git with her fist buried in his stomache. With a jump and a spin kick she launched all three boys out of the door. (cough) "Wait till my father hears of this. You will.."

"Blood means nothing to a House that is not afraid of shedding it. Either you walk away or find out why the House of Crowley has never fallen or lost in over nine millenia. We are the old blood and you are now dirt to us." He did not dare smart off as he look into her eyes seeing her willingness to kill him where he stood with out hesitation. The three ran off down the hallway as she turned to the others.

Scrapper was at her side using a wet cloth on her hand as she sighed. "I really need to find a good spa if there are more of him around. Hermoine was it. Greetings, I am Lady Alistorian Lilith Crowley-Perevell and you have meet my husband Lord Harold Deathson Crowley-Perevell."

Neville froze up at those words as he was in shock. Hermoine was not sure why but the fact of those titles and how they acted meant a lot to here. "G..Greeting Lord and Lady." She bowed to them and suddenly Neville did to. Scrapper took the distraction to leave. "I have to ask being Muggle.."

"Don't use that word. Noid or non-magical is the way to describe your parents to a magical. But the term .. you used...is not going to fly around us. All souls are the same when their time comes. None shall be ranked higher or lower when they pass on."

"Harry... call me Harry if you wish when not in formal company. And she likes Alice, although It is odd when Scrapper does a perfect Chestshire grin." Hermoine giggled then tried to explain it to Neville.

They had to change into their robes but Harry and Alice simply refused. They did not see what these robes had to do with the school but knew it would not be in their interest to wear them. They did don long blood red trench-coats with the Crowley crest on them. Neville went down the hall to the loo to change and Harry stood guard at the door in case someone tried to peek at a girl changing.

As they arrived he looked at the other students before hearing a booming voice calling the first years.

The massive man with a furry coat and wild beard waved them over to be lead to the boats they would use. The group stayed together on a boat before.

AS The older woman who called herself Professor Magonnigal finished her 'Sorting and Houses' speech she frowned at the sight of two trench-coats. "Why are you two not in your robes, there had better be a good reason for this."

Harry smiled at her. "I do believe the Headmaster alerted you to our..unique..conditions to attending your school. And my house is clearly stated as you can see. Besides if you really wish to split hairs the you should realize that tomorrow is the first day of school and not today. There for a rule stating that all students are to wear the school uniform during active school days cannot be enforced today."

She scowled at this clear words and decided to look into it soon. She was secretly pleased if that was true as many students made complaints of having to change on the train. "I shall return in a minute."

As she left the others were whispering about what just happened. They were interrupted by a group of ghost suddenly floating through the wall talking about someone named Peeves. Even the Ghosts stopped as said entity appeared before the Lord and Lady. "I Peeverus De LaMont hereby repledge my service to the House of Crowley. I will do as you comand and provide aid to you and your durring your stay here at the castle." He was bowing and trembling as he spoke.

The other ghost looked at the pair before also bowing. "Welcome Lord and Lady Crowley-Perevell."

"We accept your pledge and welcome you Peeverus De LaMont back into the service of the Dead King's House." Harry smiled at all of them as did Alice. Soon Magonigal returned and ran off the ghost before telling them to line up by surname.

The sorting explained so much but when it came time for their turn they looked at the Headmaster and shook their heads. "Albus Dumbledore, we will not be party to this ridiculous act of discrimination. Each house has its merits but I can clearly see from just the first few sorting that the biasedness and segregation are flagrant and unjust. This is clearly detrimental to their education. We will NOT be sorted. Besides I highly doubt Terrance there wants to look into my head after all I have seen and done. My affliction would be to much for him."

Hermoine narrowed her eyes at him for his disregard for the traditions and authority, but she did agree to his logic. The words of the drow repeated in her ears.. _wisdom but not the right logic to use it properly..._ she wanted to be in the same house as them but then her mind remembered they were married as they kept claiming. They would be in private quarters.

The hall murmured as the Headmaster was called out on a logic statement and even the Ravenclaws where ashamed to not see that before and to be a part of it all. They also regretted that the pair would not be in their house.

"Lord and Lady Crowley-Perevell, I understand your position as this is a rare occurrence. I have arranged for a table off to the side here of the teachers so that we may share knowledge as well as made arrangements for your our rooms. Please come join us." Dumbledore smiled thinking his acts would allow him to gain some control over the pair.

"We accept the seating for tonight but will choose a random house to sit with at each meal. If a teacher wishes to discuss anything with us then they should stop distancing themselves from the students and join us at the tables as well. You are still causing segregation and that is not helping your schools status with us." The girls was holding a mask of indifference and nobility that seemed to overpower even the purebloods resolve.

They sat at the table but with a wave of his hand the crest for Hogwarts appeared over it and the table expanded to allow anyone to join them.

AS the sorting continued every one noticed that a certain name was not called. This led to more rumors as we as a few snide remarks from the Slytherin table. Harry looked at the old coot to figure out why they were expecting the a dead person. (A/N same sorting as the books)

As the Headmaster stood they all grew silent. "Greetings new students and returning students. I am proud to see such eager faces to learn the wonderful arts of magic so let us begin with a feast say hello to your fellow housemates." He sat down as the food appeared on all but the new table. A strange elf with Dark skin in a chefs suit and hat appeared. After a couple words he Popped out then returned with two plates of some noodles and rice and meats. (think Hibachi noodles with Beef and Chicken and the rice. And Yumm-yum sauce)

"Lord Crowley? What exactly is that, I don't think I have ever seen that dish before.?" The small professor sitting nearby was smiling and very curious. "Oh forgive me, I'm Professor Flitwick, Charms class and Head of the Ravenclaw House. My house is known for wisdom and research so I find new things truly amazing." Harry smiled and nodded as he described the food and stated the Professor should research 'Hibachi grill' for other good food ideas.

After the food and dessert disappeared the Headmaster gave a word of warning about the Forbbiden Forest and the third floor hallway on the right side. Alice questioned as to why you would give a statement to young foolish children knowing they will try to do it anyway. Harry was more annoyed at the fact that such an issue was in a school of kids just learning magic.

They were escorted by Dumbledore to their rooms, that notably were near the Gryphindores, that was guarded by a living portrait of on olden Knight. " I do not think that this is a proper security measure. This one reports to the Headmaster so if we have company who may wish to be anonymous, well that shall be fixed."

With a wave of his hand the portrait was moved to the other side and a massive Onyx door bearing the Crowley and Perevell crests stood along the wall. A small rope came out of the wall for guests to ring. It was warded to his satisfaction and even a mail slot appeared beside the door. "We will gladly Accept meal invitations and other study requests by this means. Now please have that wonderful knight placed somewhere he can be of better use."

Albus frowned inside as his plan was deterred again. If he was told who was visiting the couple and when he could be sure to get more information about them. He knew there was something about the Lord that tied to Harry Potter. He tried to follow them inside to discretely add some extra monitoring spells but was pushed back by an unseen force.

"Oh? Was there anything else Headmaster? We do wish to get some rest before beginning our day tomorrow." Albus smiled and shook his head as he wished them good night. He walked off after placing a couple spying charms in the hall.

As soon as he left and the door closed Alice summond three small Imps. "Whats you want." One of them growled out. The other two smacked him in the Back of the head. "Sorry boss, whats wes do for ya?"

"Better, now lets have some fun. Find and remove all listening charms to the public bathrooms, all spy charms are to be placed outside of the girls bathrooms. And put up anti House elf wards. Only Imps, Drow and Fawkes are allowed to pop in...Add a level 4 anti apparition ward as well. Now dear husband of mine lets get settled in."

Later in the Headmasters office. A house elf was trembling. "Sorry sir, b.b..but they did not have any trunks with the rest and we did not sees any animals for them eithers. That stranger elf said he was a Drow and would personally prepare all food for the...royal heir and his wife." The elf looked at the anger behind the old mans eyes with dread.

"My plans are failing before they begin and I still have no idea just how they are connected to the missing Harry Potter, leave me, but if you can learn more about them from this.. Drow..then please inform me as well." He was already told that the elves could not pop in to serve them snacks and drinks or to spy on them out of sight. Now he can't slip a loyalty potion into their food and drink either. This was getting complicated and it was only the first night.

 **A/N Misspelling will occur so please KINDLY let me know so I can correct them when possible. Also thank you to all who read this wether you comment or not it still means there is interest and motivation.**

 **(Noodles and MT DEW also act as motivation) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

{A/N I did do some proof reading but please understand that I rush typing since I don't get much down time from work. Thank you, to those who were nice about reminding me to look it over. ( **LadyPhoenix68** , **and Gooberdee** AKA the wife lol) I suck at some things so I notate that these classes are not in any particular order. }

previously:

"Plans that fail before they begin and still no idea just how they are connected to the missing Harry Potter, leave me, but if you can learn more about them from this.. Drow..then please inform me as well." He was already told that the elves could not pop in to serve them snacks and drinks or to spy on them out of sight. Now he can't slip a loyalty potion into their food and drink either. This was getting complicated and it was only the first night.

Chapter 3*******************

The next morning they received a knock at the door. Alice was already up and dressed. She looked at a piece of glass beside the door. "Hello Professor Mcgonagall, what can we do for you today?"

The woman jumped at the words coming from the door. "How..did...Oh I was asked to inform you that Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office after breakfast."

"Oh my, that's not good. Just a moment." Alice opened the door as she and Harry stepped out. The room was darkened so no one could see into it. "Professor, if we go to breakfast and eat a little bit then we will be lacking proper nutrients for the classes till lunch and if we eat a proper breakfast then go see him we will miss our first class introduction. Do you happen to know what the class schedule will be?"

Harry looked as impassive as he could waiting for the answer but he already knew how this was to play out. He smiled as the woman let those facts work into her head. They were worded so that they did not question anyone's 'loyalty'. They were worded not to trigger any loyalty charms or potions.

Mcgonagall stood there for a second. "Oh yes, you will be attending classes with my Gryffindors..."

"SO our schedule will be the exact same as the Gryffindor House?" Alice suddenly scowled. "Tell The Headmaster to come to breakfast as we will not be subject to any actions that will harm our health or our education." With that both Crowleys headed away from the older woman.

As soon as they arrived they extended the table they were given as well as added the Hogwarts banner. The added a second banner. 'This table is for all Hogwarts students who don't care about House rivalries and wish to be TRUE Hogwarts students.'

The teachers glared at this as they entered but already a couple Ravens and Puffs had come over. Hermione looked at the banner and questioned if it was allowed but as she did her mind repeated the Drow's words. She eventually walked to them. "Harry, Alice, Good morning. Whats going on here I never read about anything like this so...well.." She looked around, "Has there ever been a fifth House table?"

"No, the better question is ...When did the Tables get divided into Houses instead of being a place to sit and eat with friends, Regardless of the Sorting?" Alice had said that loud enough for all the students and teachers o hear. By the end of first class those words will have reached everyone.

They were interrupted by a boy in red and gold trim with a badge handing Hermione and them some type of notice. "Your schedules for classes." He was ready to walk away till he noticed the glares and the fact that the pair did not take the schedules.

Harry's was coldly glaring at the paper. "Who are you again?"

"Percy Weasley, Gryffindors prefect and Head boy. Take your schedule so I can get back to my meal."

Alice hissed at him. "Why is a Prefect from Gryffindor giving us our schedules that clearly show what we have already spoke to Professor Mcgonagall about? We will not accept them till after we speak to The Headmaster. You however have no right to demand a lesser students compliance just because you don't wish to be bothered to do your duty no matter the time or place."

" And just who do you think you are..?"

"The wife and Lady of and Arcane house. Someone who will get up in the middle of the night if need be to deal with House affairs. Someone who will treat those under her charge with respect, ESPECIALLY if this is their first time in such an environment. That is who and what I am. Not a thought but a fact."

The hall stood silent as the well known head boy git was verbally waylaid and then corrected on his wording as well. The Slytherin table were impressed and slightly swayed as act that would have made Salazar pleased. At this time Dumbledore made

"That was an interesting statement young lady but please save such actions for a more private setting as the Great hall is for breakfast. Now if you will accept your..." Albus never finished his words.

Harry stood slowly then turned to face directly at the old coot. "Let me explain to you why this needs to be done in front of witnesses. This person is to represent the highest honor of this school and acts like his duties at that honor are not worthy of his time or effort. Lets also address your actions since last nights feast. I clearly stated we would not be part of your foolish segregation by House names. You place our privet chambers very near the Gryffindors dorms, you had the Head of the Gryffindors House speak to us morning. And now the Gryffindors prefect is handing us schedules that clearly place us in all classes with Gryffindors. That is a very evident statement to the others that we are aligning with Gryffindors. Perhaps you wished us not to chastise ' _their'_ prefect in public as to uphold this easily manipulated understanding."

He turned to the whole teachers table to register their actions. "Fix the schedule and after the house elves finish preparing a new private chambers for us, away from any House dorms, then we will notify the Deputy Headmistress as you clearly can not be trusted to uphold your oaths to the betterment of education, WHEN YOU ARE SO CLEARLY CAUGHT UP IN YOUR OWN DELUSIONAL MICROMANAGING OF THE STUDENTS LIVES."

The hall was perfectly silent as he finished, even the look on the other professors faces showed they agreed with these facts. The Ravenclaws were quickly writing things down and the Gryffindors were actually appalled by the actions. Two red heads stood up clapping. "Lord Crowley,on behalf of the Gryffs, We formal acknowledge that that we had no idea about those events and would have thought nothing of it till later."

Mcgonagall was furious. "ALBUS DUMBLDORE, when you had me ask them to come to your office after breakfast I was not sure but now I believe you could have had some scheme to make it look as if they did get sorted even after their speech last night. Lady Crowley told me that that would have either interrupted their morning meal or made them late for first class of the first day. I see that that is also not a good way to start their Hogwarts education. I will discuss this with you at my next break period." She stormed out of the Hall.

"It seems that you enjoy your speeches my...'"

"LORD!. I did not become a respected and emancipated person in the Domain of Crowley to be addressed as less then my station. And certainly not from those who refuse to look around themselves in circumstances such as these. Moppy.." POP A house elf appeared and snapped it fingers correcting the schedules so they shared their classes evenly. "I also did a few more important actions when dealing with your manipulations last night. Go back to your office and prepare to defend your actions to the Board of Governors this coming weekend." with that he returned to his seat as did Alice and continued to speak with the ones around them on non magical inventions and ideas.

The days went to slow for the pair as they started their classes, each professor was sorely outclassed and even overwhelmed when faced with the knowledge of an unrestricted education. At the end of the week all of the teachers had gone to Albus with questions that he was not wanting to answer. He did say he would look into things but he had no idea how to even address them without showing that Hogwarts was not the greatest school.

The dinner Friday was full of gossip from the other students. Many times the Slytherins were suddenly dropped in front of the headmaster with their wands out. He found out that a safety ward to deter and punish students using offensive spells on others was reactivated. That was one of the changes he regretted Harry doing.

Another was the actual enforcement of points being earned or lost and justified. The safety runes in the Potions classroom were also activated causing a students potion to immediently be removed if it became unstable. Add to that the safety barriers that activated around any student throwing an extra ingredient into another cauldron Snape had to punish his snakes for the barrier to be removed.

Flitwick's charms class was completely baffled at the fact that Harry did not do any of the basic movements. His style was cleaner and faster as well as easier to remember. By the end of the week, Flitwick was taking notes.

Herbology was interesting as never had any first year thought about using the Silencing charm on the Mandrakes. Sprout noted that the devil's snare nearby actually pulled away from Alice when she leaned too close to it.

Professor Binns was nervous around the air and did not spout his usual 'goblin hating propaganda' with the lesson. He at one point asked for feed back from the class. That was quite the surprise.

The most notable occurrence was every time Dumbledore tried to assert some form of authority it was reversed on him using logic. The best argument was about allowing second chances to those who would abuse that system. Harry stated a second chance should still hold great punishment and a vivid reminder of who merciful that chance is. He then told of removing an offenders magical core completely for breaking the second chance. "Extra chances were a fools option."

That Friday Harry looked oddly pale and was slowly eating. Alice kept looking at him nervously. They spoke it a language that none could understand. Albus finally had enough, despite the students from all four houses sitting with them, he approached Harry.

"Lord Crowley-Perevell, you don't seem to be well. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey should look you over, she is very good at helping sick students." His twinkling eyes and grandfatherly smile were too obvious as his suggestion was basically something Harry could not argue with.

 **FWOOSH** Fawkes appeared in a flame in front of Alice with a Bottle in his beak.

"Good they finished it...Harry!" She watched as Harry grabbed his chest over his heart and almost folded over himself with a grimace. She quickly handed him the bottle and watched him down it before returning to his pain filled position. Albus looked on in wonder as did the entire Hall. Slowly Harry eased his form and smiled at Alice before taking her hand. "Thank you Fawkes. You got here in time. Tell Father I need him to send a Core Pod."

Alice looked happy but even Hermione saw the clear worry in here eyes. The word 'affliction' nagged at her again. Before she could ask the Crowleys excused themselves and headed to bed.

The hall started to whisper more at the arrival of the Headmasters phoenix, coming to the aid of Lord Crowley. Later that evening Alice was heading back from a quick chat with Professor Sinestra, alone, when she was pulled into a nearby bathroom. Three girls were looking at her with mixed expressions and the two who pulled her looked as though they did not want to part of this.

"Well, you have my attention so lets get this started shall we?" Alice looked around at them with her stone faced mask that even these Slytherins would be proud of.

One of the girls, who looked like a troll in a dress, glared at her. "Can the fake bravado Missy, you don't have your 'Lord' around to protect you. As if a little girl like you would actually be married, its not allowed by law till your at least 17."

"I say we rough her up for what her little boyfriend did to my Draco on the train. He still looks at them with contempt when he should be looking at me with affection. The house of Parkinson will not allow such actions against my betrothed."

The two behind her loosened their grips as they did not approve of this. That opening was all she needed as she smiled at the three in front of her. "You are greatly mistaken on many facts. First is that I am married to him as the laws of The Domain of Crowley or set forth by the King himself. Second is that I do not do 'fake bravado' as you called it. Third is that the blonde ponce lied to you when he said it was my 'husband' who defeated him and his flunkies. Oh, and finally, my husband is not the one protecting me. As you all saw he is not in the best of health recently, so I am the one to protect him and those who befriend us. I am also the one who beat the crap out of your git if a betrothed with but two hits...like this."

The movement was so fast none could really follow it. Alice was in front of Millicent Bulstode with her foot forcing the massive girl into a folded position. Suddenly, Lady Crowley was in mid air with a sweeping kick hitting all three of the offenders into the nearby wall. "Ladies, I can tell who was in charge and who was not aware of this event. Escort me to my quarters and we shall chat along the way. I see it that you simply wished to speak with me when these three...stepped in."

"Tracey Davis, and this is Daphne Greengrass. Like you said we only wished to talk. Can I ask how you did that?"

Alice smiled at the girls as they left the bathroom. "I am the Daughter of the King of Hell. If I cannot defend myself then how am I to aid my husband, My heart is his and his soul is mine...well that's how we stated our vows, but we do love each other so its all good in the end."

The two girls stalled in their steps. Both repeating the words, "'King of Hell'?"

"Why yes, Terra Mortis translates loosely as Land of the Dead, or hell, Tartaurus,or The Underworld, but we call it home. By the way...I am actually blood related to the King and Harry married me to be given the title of Lord Crowley. Oh look were here. Please come join us at meal time with any other questions, or if you need to be discrete than you can leave a note in this box by our door. Good night ladies."

They left for their common room no longer worried about what the others would do. All they had to say was that the tree idiots tried to harm the Daughter of a King. The King of Hell part would be kept for future threats if need be.

Scene Break*******************************************************

The next day Mcgonagall was sent to collect the pair for a meeting with the Headmaster. As she was welcomed into the new chambers she saw a massive metal casket like structure. "What is that Lady Crowley,?" She watched as it stated to part in the center and open to show Lord Cowley stepping out, in all his uncovered glory. "Young Man please cover up...Are..are those tattoos?"

Along his arms and legs, wrapped around his wrist and ankles, around his neck and shoulders, and down his spine where runes and designs she had never seen before. He looked at her as if nothing was wrong but then she saw his eyes. Not the AK green but an odd ethereal purple. He closed his eyes and exhaled a small cloud of green smoke and the scent of brimstone. She turned to Alice as Harry calmly walked to the room to dress.

Alice smiled at the look on her face. But his words from the room caught her off guard. "Alice, time to test my theory. The Medi-witch shall help with it." as he stepped out of the room fully dressed he asked Mcgonagall to lead them to the Infirmary.

She misunderstood and stated, "I'm glad you are listening to the Headmaster, I have no idea why you are so negative to him but I hope this is a step to some form of respect between you two."

Alice giggled as they headed out. "Deputy headmistress, Why are you the one to speak of respect when he has you doing almost all the actual duties and work of running Hogwarts yet he does what he deems prudent to run the school his way. We will see how long that last after we do what is needed in the infirmary." With those words they walked in silence till they came to Poppy's office.

Harry stood by her desk with a frown as his glowing green eyes searched over the two older women. "I will allow you to do your test on me but only after you drink this. Both of you." He placed two small potion bottles down on the desk and stepped back. Poppy quickly looked them over and raised an eyebrow.

"These, young man, are St. Mungo's Purging droughts Why do we need to drink theses?" He simply stood there with an stone look. After a silent minute Alice broke the tension. "Ladies, if you have nothing to worry about then prove your trust in the care of your well being under Dumbledore and drink the potions."

The two were quick to grab the potions and down them with out hesitation. Two waste bins appeared in front of them as soon as the last drop hit their throats. With in seconds they relieved all the contents of their morning and then some. To say they were surprised was very much an understatement. They were livid as so much seemed to be reveled to them. Poppy looked at the filing cabinet with a tear. "So many children who needed help but he would just tell me to lose the evidence, he was not the leader of the light we thought." Mcgonagall nodded to it as well. But she flinched as Poppy waved her wand over the older woman and gasped.

"The goat faced rat basterd of a (continued cursing in Gaelic. not for sensitive ears.)..."

Poppy looked horrified, " He obliviated us and he did it a lot. I am under oath not to speak of a patients medical unless it effects the school but he made me see it that all these personal issues where relevant to the school." She was starting to cast another spell and Harry stood back as it hit Minerva. The look on her face was matched by the whirlwind of pure magical energy flying around her. The rest of the morning was spent having the other teachers purged.

After about 3 hours freeing the teachers and other staff from the effects of Dumbledore's Obliviates and Loyalty potions, the Crowleys were allowed to contact the Head of the DMLE. Amelia Bones was not a happy camper to hear of this new evidence about the old coot. She quickly came through the floo as Dumbledore was heading to the Infirmary after a ward alerted him to the unexpected arrival.

When he got there he was greeted by three Aurors holding him at wand point. Amelia was reading over the scan report of both Poppy and Minerva. She was not happy. "Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby under arrest for illegal dosing and Obliviation of School Faculty and students. Allowing a Dangerous creature into the school and setting a trap for a dead Dark lord in a facility with the future of the Wizarding world in attendance. Do not resist and please follow us."

The Owls were all sent out within the hour of the arrest spreading through the entire school. The Minister for Magic spoke with Mcgonagall to let her know that there were multiple issues being brought against the school and Dumbledore would be removed of his position. She was asked to attend the next Governors meeting they would hold after Dumbledore's trial. Hogwarts was closed for the rest of the term with hopes to reopen for the next term with some extra teachers.

The Crowleys rode the train with the other students. Hermione looked at Harry with the question on her mind. Finally she broke, "Harry, what is your affliction?"

His smile made her nervous as his words echoed in her head. Her eyes widened as she heard those three words.

"But ..how ...how can you..I mean your magic...and your health...and..." That last part ended as her mind shut down. She was awoken as they reached Kings Cross station. She hugged them both and refused to let assumed logic decide her fate after that conversation.

Scene Break

The Grangers were not pleased about things going the way they were. They paid good money for the tuition but the Ministry simply stated that their Daughter could return next term when things reopened. That was clearly not acceptable to them. But the oddest thing was when their little girl came into the office very pale and withdrawn, holding a letter addressed to them.

The letter was standered looking save for the wax seal with a crest of some old lordship they did not know about. Hermoine simply looked at it with worry but refused to open it as it was clearly for the parents. They asked her about this being from Hogwarts but she shook her head. "Thats...Thats Lord Crowleys seal dad, He's the one I told you about. The one to expose all the problems at school."

He ripped it open and read the letter frowning then looking confused. "Dear, do we have plans for Wednesday evening?"

"No dear, why?"

"Because we have just been invited to a meet and greet dinner with a Lord Crowley-Perevell, he says it will be informal but business like. And he is offering us reparations for his actions in 'hurting Hermoine's education.' as he calls it. I do believe I will be closing early for this."

Scene Break************************

The restaurant was not over the top but it was not one they would go to either. The Hostess looked at them with a slight sneer. "How Many?"

"Actually we are meeting a Lord Crowley, we have an invitation.."

That caused the Hosts eyes to widen, "My apologies, this way please." They were lead to a private room off to the side and told to order whatever they wished. They did not have to wait long as three others were entering the room. Hermoine stood up and looked at them.

"Thank you for this dinner but what is it hat is going on?"

Alice walked up and hugged the girl till she calmed down as Harry walked to the table escorting a very attractive woman with porcelain white skin and ruby red lips. She wore a form fitting but not revealing dress of fine silk and her black hair contrasted her skin. She was the embodiment of gorgeous and sexy.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please call me Lilith, Lilith Crowley." her words seemed to put the man in a trance for a second but he shook it off and introduced himself as Daniel and his wife as Emma. He noticed his wife looking confused at her as they all sat down. "You may have noticed my words cause a bit of reaction to others, but as long as you love someone as deeply as you do each other then it will be a simple calming sensation. Now Harry has spoken to the Headmistress at Grimspire as to what happened at Hogwarts..."

Hermoine looked around at the door as the waitress walked in. "Hello, Im Mellisa, What drinks would you like to start with...Oh hello Harry, Alice. Will it be the usual?"

"Hello Mellisa, yes for us but please see to our guests, oh and Hermoine here is a first year Raven."

Hermoine looked at the girl with wide eyes. "You were in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I decided that after my OWLs I would enhance my muggle education. I'm a.. (looks at Harry) ..A first generation witch. That place had a lot of magical education but it was so behind the times that it did not really prepare you for life after school. Then I meet Duncan, and that lead to meeting the Crowleys and then getting a real education at Grimspire."

She took the drink orders and some appetizers and left. Dan looked a confused about those words. " I take it I was highly misled in the greatness of this Hogwarts school, but why is it you want our Hermoine to try your school? I can't get the tuition back from this 'Ministry of Magic' and I really don't want to pay for..."

Harry interrupted, "That is where your are mistaken, You will not be paying for her to attend. You will be allowed to visit the Academy and she will be allowed to come home on the weekends. There will be none of this foolish 'separation of society' between parent and child. I will answer any and all questions and we can arrange you to come for an open house visit to see your opinion on the classes. I' am saying that her schooling will be your decision, not someone else whom you have never met."

Dan looked at his wife as she too thought this through but her mind kept falling to one question." I'm sorry but we were expecting to Dine with a Lord Crowley-Perevell? Who are you?"

Alice giggled into her hand. " Mother seems to be losing her social touch. This Young man Is Lord Harold Deathson Crowley-Perevell, And I am Lady Alistairian Lilith Crowley. This is my mother, whom I was told not to announce by title tonight. Please understand that there is a lot of things you need to know before the night is through. One of them is something Mellisa said. She meet Duncan, but she met him in a shady part of Magical London while trying to find employment. First gen don't get into Ministry jobs no matter how great their grades and skills. Duncan is a Draken, of Half dragon."

Hermoine looked up in awe as the waitress returned, "Here you go, Is there anything else you need or shall we start the orders?" Dan and Emma looked over the menu while Hermoine kept looking at the girl. Finally her mind hit its limits.

" Excuse me but what is a Draken having to do with her getting into the Acadamy?"

Mellisa laughed quietly and smiled at the girl. "The fact that I didn't treat him like some animal or lesser was one thing but when he saw me doing my book work for getting into a mu..Noid school he asked why I was trying. After a couple conversations I kinda asked him on a date, He is very shy. We fell for each other and he asked the Crowleys to give me a chance at the Academy. The majority of the Acadamy is well...not fully human."

"Come again? Did you say not fully human?" Dan looked a bit put out. But Hermoines mind was going through all she had learned and heard. Her mother though was the one to catch on.

"You did not judge, you accepted and even fell in love with this.. with Duncan. And that is why our little girl has a chance at this Academy as well. I take it there are safety factors for one such as her and Hermoine?"

Harry nodded, " All students are given protection items and arrangements are made for special needs. Lycanthropy does not have to mean being limited to remedial jobs. And not being able to fully hide your appearance is not the end of a dream."

The dinner went by with the Grangers agreeing to meet the next day to do a walk through of the Academy. They were told it was not an acceptance but a way to truly be informed of what they are agreeing to.

S**********

The next morn they were dressed in summer clothes as was warned the area was in a summer climate at the time. They were given special bracelets that allowed them to enter the gateway leading to the grounds. When they arrived they were greeted by a very interesting sight.

Harry was dodging three medium sized fireballs that kept flying at him. He was smiling as the sound of giggling children rang out. They watched in amazement as the man dodged and jumped and danced around the fireballs. Every now and then he would reach out to the side of the fireballs and the giggling would start again. Hermoine smiled as she watched the display.

The Grangers saw a couple of blurs from the side shoot past them and try to hit the young man. Hermoine realized the small furry things were were wolf children and a couple other creatures as well. "He's playing tag with them. But I don't know what the fireballs are."

After another minute he was finally tripped and was 'dog piled' by the kids. A whistle rang out as a smiling Alice walked over to the Grangers. "Lunch in 20, head in and clean up, Lord Crowley has guests so not complaints. See you all at lunch."

She smiled at the now shrinking pile and her husband standing up with three orange skinned girls clinging to him. Thier red and yellow and orange hair and clothes gave the impression of fire."Those are the Ifrit Triplets. They are the most recent Fire Elementals to be born in an eon. And they see Harry as an uncle. So lets get this little show on the road."

 **{A/N Please note that the fact that no Quirrelmort was in this story. That will be addressed later. I'm trying something a little different but if this type story has been done before please send me the title and author so I can see what they did, and not accidentally plagiarize them. :P }**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So sorry for the massive delay on this story but working 12 hour shifts 6 days a week leaves little time to type. I did not get this one Beta'd so please excuse any typos. Also I have to state:

DISCLAIMER: NO Part of the Potterverse or any other familiar places or persons are my property. This is soley for entertainment and not profit. All rights belong to their respected creators.

Now on to the story. But let also jump back in time a bit too. :)

0************************************

Chapter 4

As they set at a table full of children, after being persuaded (Read: blackmailed with the puppy dog eyes'), the Grangers were asking the basic questions. How much is tuition, how current is the curriculum, any clubs, whats the average GPA. To say they were pleased with the clear answers and the fact that the teachers would come by and great them as well as talk with the other children was an understatement. When they were told that the academy provided courses for specific needs and career studies they started to ask more about the teachers certifications.

"All teachers are either a Bachelor or Masters in their field. Some classes have magical teachers that have trained in their fields for at least ten years. We do have a assistant teacher program as well as guest lecturers..."

One of the kids looked up at Emma, "What do you do for a job?"

She smiled back, "My Husband and I are Dentist, we help correct mouth and teeth problems."

"Oh, Like a vet helps with animal problems?" Emma giggled at the little boy with fox ears and a fluffy swaying tail. She nodded.

Harry grinned at them as Heroine tilted her head. "Dad, Mom, Do you want to see if you could do a guest lecture for Dentistry?"

The tour continued and at the end the Grangers were happy to be allowed another week to really decide. All books were supplied and the supplies were standard paper and pens/pencils. The fact that they had met so many magical and mythical creatures was also helping their decision. Just Before they left them met with a woman of very unique appearance. Tall and skeletal thin with ash white skin and deep set black eyes. Her limbs and fingers seemed to be longer than normal and her dark gray robes looked a bit worn and aged.

"Good day to you all."The woman nodded at them with courtesy and respect and then turned on Harry. "As for you young man...where is your..hug for your mother." Her smile seemed to cut the tension and her open arms were soon filled with a grinning boy.

"Dan , Emma, and Hermione, May I introduce you to the Headmistress. Death Perevell."

Scene Break *******************************

6 years ago. Azkaban Prison.

The one man who could have saved Harry Potter from his fate of punishment and death was sitting in a cell waiting for the next time the Dementors came around. He waited and eventually let himself hope they forgot about him. Oddly though he heard the wailing and shrieking of his guards but they never came near his cell. He spent a lot of time in his Animagus form of a Grim (Larger than normal black dog). Today though he saw one slowly approaching. It looked into the cell then tossed a note inside and left to bother his neighbors.

 _To, Lord Sirius Orion Black (Padfoot)_

 _We wish to inform you that your godson Harry James Potter has passed on a year ago and that his soul is now in the care of the Perevell Family. You are to be left alone by the Dementors as they fear the Perevells more than a patronus. This is not a prank, that you so love to do. Harold Deathson Perevell is now in charge of the Potter accounts and his 'Rightful' guardians have evidence of your innocence. However getting you cleared is not a priority as it was your 'foolish empty headed rash decision making' that lead to your current imprisonment._

 _This is the deal. You stay in the prison for 1 more year then you will be removed to a different prison. Where you will stay until Harold's 12_ _th_ _birthday. If you agree to this then please add your blood to the note. Gringotts will keep a copy of it in the Black accounts till you are cleared of the charges or you are dead. Then the next Black can see that you actually were not a 'pigheaded overzealous idiot'._

 _Matriarch of the House of Perevell_

 _PS, Lily supplied those words if they seem very familiar. Perevells are always close to the spirits._

 _And Prongs says to smack you one after your transfer._

One year later, the ministry noticed the avoidance of the cell holding Sirius. They did receive word from the goblins regarding some information that Black may be innocent and framed but do to Ministerial connections the only thing they can do is to have Black moved to a new prison location.

The Ministry agreed due to the Dementors becoming agitated with Black's presence lately. He was given to a group of men with red skin and spiked black armor.(1) Who quickly portaled away. The smell of sulfur and a massive wave of heat made the Azkaban guards decided to forget about the whole thing.

Scene Break*********************

Also 6 years ago House of Crowley

Lilith and King Crowley watched with hidden amusement at the antic of their youngest daughter. She is currently 'hiding' behind a couch, watching the little boy who was sitting in Death's lap. The boy was talking to two spirits, both were sad and happy to talk with him. Alice watched closely as they acted like a family, but she was sad too when the boy could not hug them.

She never looked at the other boys like this and she was actually older than she appeared. But the biggest detail was that this child was being raised by Death herself. It also bothered her as to why her father was paying attention to this single soul as well. He never did that before.

She watched the boy get sadder every time he wanted to hug the pair. Finally she had enough and walked over to him. He looked at her in confusion till she got closer and opened her arms. He cried as he leaned into her hug and held on tightly as he let his sadness out. Finally he passed out with a small grin on his face.

Death and the Crowleys were surprised by her actions but the pair of ghost were excited to see him smiling at the end. Later that day they resumed the chat and Harry sat beside Alice holding her hand. She was a bit bigger than him so when it came time for him to rest again, she laid on the couch and held him like a teddy bear. The cuteness was not lost an anyone who saw it.

Death had created a new 'body' for Harry and after a year it had finally settled so he could grow like normal. His core was not in a good state due to the fact he had many bindings as well as the horcrux leeching his magic. The fact of how he died also made it difficult. The only solution was to make his whole body a magic core. That had side effects including having to take naps often and a medicine that kept his magic from tearing through his body.

Affliction of Magic. That's what they called it but it was closer to being 'Affliction to Living'. Alice simply worked with him. And when the Potters told harry he was to be come a Perevell he was worried. Alice told him about the history and that he would always be a Potter and a Perevell, but the original Harry Potter did die. And Now this Harry is 'alive'.

A solution to that was to teach Harry to release his magic by willing it to spin around him, carefully. It allowed him to relax a bit and his magic would not try to hurt him as much. After a few near destructive incidents, they moved the activity outside.

After two more years Alice asked he father and Death if she could court Harry. She was her mother's daughter with that statement. Harry was ok with the idea as he liked he a lot and even stood up for her, despite her being a lot stronger than him. Eventually the King decided to really play his hand and proclaimed Harry to be his successor, also due to their laws (i.e. I'm the king and I say so.), Harry and Alice became betrothed and to be married when he turned ten.

Scene break *****************************

Harry's first day at Magic school was fun but different. He was given different focus items to see what worked but he could not see any difference. He was able to easily use any item from wands to staves, to rings or even Grimoirs. His hand and intent magic was very strong and he even had a feel for the spirit magics thanks to his mother, Death.

Alice noticed that his magic would flare up with this intense emotions and his eyes would shift to a purple flame. Death said that he was tapping into the 'soul fires' and his green eyes were the common color for that magic. Harry just thought it was a pain as he had to be calmer than most kids. Alice loved the clam and mature Harry. She did have a few idiots who tried to demand her attention. Harry was very protective and possessive of her.

The last one who tried had to be released from a massive black skeleton hand that was clutching the poor boy. The fact it was a centaur made the grip even more uncomfortable. The boy's sister was not happy with his actions and asked if Harry would not hate the rest of his family. "Why would I hate them? He did it, not you or them." That sparked a new friendship between the three.

Over time Harry made friends and resolved a few clan to clan rivalries. He had a lot of female friends but they all knew and agreed that Alice was his one and only. They still tease and embarrass him when ever possible.

King Crowley was glad he was already proving to be a great choice for the throne. He even asked why the adults never tried to listen to him like the children did to Harry. He was told that Harry's magic made him a much bigger threat when tempers rose. So listening to the boy who could put a crater in a sparring field with just 'letting his magic out' was the best course of action.

O***************************************O


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Waring-Disclaimer-I do this for fun! NO Profit, No Favors. Just to let my mind do something. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NOT EVEN MY IDEAS (My wife owns those) All rights and such to the original creators and copyright holders. Thank you.

Hidden joke reference in this chapter, if you see it just enjoy.

Chapter 5

7 years Ago

Albus Dumbledore was content with his master plan. He created a perfect villain in Tom Riddle, Even going as far as compulsing his conversation with Professor Slughorn about the Horcrux. Then the 'arrival' of the Dark Lord Voldemort started the public's need for a leader, a champion. Why would this plan not work like it did with his old lover Grindelwald.

His plan to not use deadly spells against Tom's forces would weaken the masses even more. 'Death Eaters' really Tom could not think of something more terror inducing. He even planned out the battles and chose his 'martyrs' well. But time began to twist his plans and Tom was getting less predictable. He still had no idea as to what tom had done to himself with those dark rituals but he needed to get thing back in his control.

Thus a false prophecy was born and he was singling out two families that were getting to bold for his liking. The Potters and the Longbottoms were going to need to be culled so he could keep his control and his reign. Tom had done as predicted and killed the Potters, well after Albus lured(compulsed) them to leave their safe and unbreachable manor. How he wished he was keyed to the wards so he could take it over for himself.

Then the unthinkable happened, the Damnable Mudblooded witch Lily did some unknown spell or ritual and her son lived. Not to mention killing Tom's physical self in the process. But his plans were allowing a chance the child might be spared. He even had a plan to get the Godfather Sirius Black out of the picture. An invisibility cloak and a compulsion spell to go after the 'traitor' Pettigrew. That was also an outcome in his favor to put the man away in Azkaban.

Sealing the will of the Potters and claiming Guardianship of Harry would give him access to their fortune. And finally to have poor little Harry face Tom and be killed, after signing a fake will giving Dumbledore all his wealth and property.

Four hours later his trinkets that monitored Harry and the Blood wards went berserk. His world was turned upside down as they all stopped at the exact same time, save for one that turned from white to black. The life monitor, the only one that truly mattered. And right now it was telling Albus that his nice and detailed plan had just gone to shit. He hurried to the floo to get to Mrs. Figg's. He had to find out what happened.

AS he arrived he saw Mrs. Figg looking across the street worried. "Albus the wards...They just ..shattered!" He quickly disillusioned himself and ran over only to be beaten there by the Dursley's. When he saw they did not have harry with them he started to panic. Following them into the house he saw what looked like locks on the cupboard door. ' Well that's one way to condition someone.' he heard a shriek from upstairs and followed it to the bathroom to see Harry's body. But his glasses that were charmed to see any magic could only see a body. No magic at all. 'this ...this is not the real Harry it must be a decoy to keep the wizarding world off the trail of whomever has the real Harry. '

He left quickly and told Figg to keep quiet about this. Harry had been removed by a third party and left a fake body to make the muggles think he really did die. He told her to just enjoy the house and he would send some funds her way to keep up the place.

He also made it sound as if the removal of Harry was an expected plan he was in on. She did not need to know his true plans.

Three days later he received a letter from the Goblins. They stated that his activities with the Potter account were not authorized. His claim as Guardian was also not valid and the monies and properties were to be reimbursed with 4 years of interest. Needless to say he was not going to accept this.

His attempt to use his authority as Chief warlock came back at him as the New account manager simply stated that the Goblin Nation was under treaty with the Wizards and Dumbledore's actions as a representative of the Wizards Ministry would result in breach of treaty in favor of the Goblins.

By the end of the day his possessions were stored in a magic trunk in his personal quarters at Hogwarts and he was banned from personally accessing any Gringotts accounts ever again. He had his deputy headmistress get any funds needed from the bank then Obliviated her and rewrote her memories.

The day he saw the Hogwarts' letter addressed to Harry Potter he nearly cried. His plans needed altering but he would be able to get his desired outcome. After lots of loyalty and compulsion potions and charms and even getting him to sign a contract that will give Albus full control. The Imperious curse would be needed as well.

Those plans were slowly destroyed and after a week and a half in Hogwarts, all of Albus plans were ended. He was sentenced to a Ministry cell until all evidence could be reviewed and he was not allowed to speak to anyone until his next till the next trial. He was not Happy with the isolation and now that Fawkes was bonded with the Boy and his slut he had to figure a new way to get this in his favor.

'If I can prove he is actually Harry Potter , or at least get others to see that is a possibility I can get them to focus on him and not me.' Albus planed is defense and even started an evidence list to see how far his prosecutor would go to keep Harry's true identity a secret..

TWO MONTHS LATER-

Grimspire.-

"Harold Deathson Crowley-Perevell, I Hereby challenge you to a duel for the Hand of Sarah Crowley, Let the Academy set the time and place and you may chose the combat style." The arrogant boy grinned as if he was assured of victory. Harry looked up from his classwork and nodded before returning his attention to the work. Two pieces of paper sailed through the air to the boys. It stated which arena and what time was set. Harry looked gain to the boy. "Werewolf, so unarmed combat, non-fatal as this is an appraisal duel." The other nodded and walked away.

Alice sighed, "SO unarmed but that means your going to not have your limiters on. Harry do go easy this time. The last one was in the Infirmary for a month."

Not my fault your dad decided that 'The Lord of the House shall approve any and all courtships of the unbetrothed or unwed females of the house.' and even made it a law. King's rights and all that." Harry stated as if by default. "Besides, the idiot still has not realized that he already lost my approval by his arrogant actions and wording. Now...What is it I'm missing on question five?"

Hermione giggle was something new to this usual banter. "Read page 72 and 73. that will get you on track." After the first week she feel into her habit of over studying. Alice broke that right away and even agreed to help here with more important things. Hermione did start to focus her studies in Law and Politics.

Before he could thank her a small black dragon flew into the room and delivered a letter to Harry.

"Gringotts Britain Branch, Looks like its a forwarded message from that Ministry."

 _Dear Lord Harold Crowley-Perevell_

 _We at the British Ministry for magic are informing you of a claim of falsified testimony in your last appearance at the Wizengamot. We are hereby requesting your presence at 530 pm this coming Friday_

 _You are also to bring any evidence requested in this letter to aid your case. If proven to have in fact falsified your testimony then all further accusation brought by the House of Crowley-Perevell will be rejected and denied any further review._

 _Ministry for Magic London Branch._

"So that's his play? Well looks like I'm headed to London on Friday. Is you dad still hanging around those two American guys? Never mind, I need to get some thing together. Little one take this to Fangbreaker at the Goblin city.

****** Break**************

Later that day Alice watched as Harry and Fangbreaker reviewed their notes. "Husband...It seems to me that these fools will only see reason if given undeniable proof. This arrogant old fart is going to play this as far as he can until the others are given undeniable evidence. Perhaps an example of their idiocy should be made as this 'minister Fudge' basically allowed you to do anything to prove Young Potter's death..?"

Fangbreaker looked over the note as well as the Letter. "...And this is why I so love working with you and your families." His grin could chill the soul of a Dementors. "I'll get Lady Perevell to get approval from them first then go and get the ..'evidence'. Do be so kind as to create a list of evidence to prove this 'old fart' was in the know that the boy did die, before his intrusion last year."

The rest of the day was spent reviewing the information and sending a couple drow to collect the last pieces needed to finally put manipulating fool in his place.

88888 Break88888888888888

The Wizengamot was moved to another room as the Truth and Anti-Aggression spells were still in force in the usual meeting room. They planed to ask the boy to undo what he did so the 'proper parties' could 'correctly' activate the spells. They did not like how so many laws had to be retract and reword laws that gave one party or another too much power. They even had to rework the discrimination laws as they did in fact violate multiple treaties with the magical creatures and with much more dangerous creatures..'the Crowleys for one'.

As the doors opened to allow Dumbledore to his table as the Prosecution this time, he noticed there were new seats sectioned off near the visitors area. He hid his glare and discontent at the creatures siting there. He also noticed a few of them had Press badges on. He looked around for his favorite news 'bug' but realized she was not in attendance. He would give her his version of the story later and see if she could spin it to improve his failing image.

The last to arrive exactly 5 minutes late were the defense team including the strange man from last time and a young woman in a Japanese Kimono. The color scheme was blacks and red trim with grays underneath. The room stared at the almost skeletal thin and yet very attractive woman. The fact that the room dropped a couple degrees was overlooked

Harold frowned at the smirking Wizengamot. "Lady Bones, can you please confirm this letter is from the ministry For Magic, and confirm the time listed?"

After a couple spells to the fact it was from the Ministry and officially signed by Fudge, Bones then read out loud the time difference. The exact five minute difference. "I do believe this clearly shows that the defense did arrive on time and that the Minister approved of this difference." She glared at the others to try and force that issue.

"Hemm Hemm... seeing as the defense did arrive at the time we planned on I see fair point to ..." Her eyes bugged out. "I mean at the time we decided would make them look bad they should...S#!T."

Harold looked at the man who had just sat down in the throne like chair. "They started this war I will not let them win... You of the Wizengamot have clearly abused your power too long. AS of today all chambers and all departments of the Ministry are now under the truth wards. And the Anti-Aggression wards. I also added a nice anti dementor ward as well."

"You Cant do this, Just who do you think you are..."

"SILENCE! I AM Satan. Lucifer. Crowley! King of Hell, Master of the Domain of Crowley, Leader of the Armies of dead and denizen. And the one face you will never forge after you all die. Your souls are so tainted that all of you are destined for my realm. Now shut up and begin this farce of a hearing."

The room stood in silence as the man's magic nearly suffocated them. The Minister looked at them in fear. "Yes...well lets begin. We are here today t decide if the claims of Harold.."

The boy looked up with a glare raising his fist to show the ring, "LORD CROWLEY."

The man nodded. "I am king, so he is lord. Do not forget again. As you are not a lord. "

"...Yes...Lord Crowley, and his claims as to the death of Harry potter and also not being Harry Potter."

Dumbledore began with a very moving speach about Potters and about his unusual issue with a letter for Hogwarts getting to this 'Harold Crowley' As it was addressed. He went on to restate the last Hearing about his 'poor decision' to seek out har..Lord Crowley-Perevell. When he finally sat down the room looked at the defense team with contempt.

"well worded Dumbledore as it did not trigger the Wards. But half truths are just that. Today I am being accused of stating a lie...UNDER THE TRUTH WARD!. Today I am here in a court room to defend myself from a man who clearly has many issues with Facts. Lets begin. The prophecy, or what was actually a sever compulsion to state a fake prophecy, and the fact of her continued fake prophecy, a by-product of the over powered compulsion, Professor Trelawny is now in the care of St. Mungo's. Next the fact that Severus Snape just happen to be there to here this...'at the time he should not have been there'. Then the fact that the unplottable Potter Castle had the most powerful Siege Wards not connected to Dark wards. And yet they somehow agreed to move into a cottage in public domain under a simple Fidelious ward, setting the secret keeper as a known friend and set by one Albus Dumbledore.

"Fidelious charms have multiple ways to fail. If the secret keeper writes down the Secret, anyone who reads it will know. If the secret keeper is tortures and says the secret out loud to a recording device or even a P.A. System anyone will know. The one who sets the Ward-charm, Is in fact a second secret keeper as they have to know what it is as well as who the official keeper is."

Now as to the fateful night, the Potters were 'home' even after telling friends repeatedly they wished to go to the castle. Voldemort arrived and killed them then went after a child. A child that could have been killed later on when not so innocent. A child that could have been turned to his side as easily now that his family was gone. And when he was defeated by the magic set up by his Mother. Not his pure blooded father, but his mother. That changed everything."

Harold took a drink as this set in. "First to arrive was Sirius Black as the 'Godfather' Magic warned him of young Harry's danger. But right after the defeat of Voldemort in less than an hour, Rubeus Hagrid showed up. Now why did the Godfather give Hagrid the baby boy...Would you fight a protective Half giant? Black went to find the others and to see if Secret Keeper Pettigrew was ok."

The gasps from that sentence alone started to cause doubt into The events after that night.

"Now we will deal with that later..." He was stopped by a gavel echoing out. "How could you know what happened that night?"

The room fell silent as Sirius Black wearing his Lordship ring stepped into he room. He held a small crystal that matched the one in front of the defense table. "I told him, well I told him my part as for the rest, That was all first hand accounts. By the way...We will be adding my false imprisonment to the end of this farce. I'll be over here." He sat beside a centaur who raised an eyebrow at him.

Harold took charge again "Back to MY defense. Hagrid took the Baby to Dumbledore who was not a guardian or family member or even an Auror. James Potter was an Auror and they had friends in the Deportment to safe guard Harry in such an event. But the boy never resurfaced as the last to see him was in fact Albus Dumbledore."

"Objection!" Albus was not liking this line of facts. "What proof do you have that I was the last to see him?"

"Minerva Mcgonagall, and Abarlla Figg. Mcgonagall on the **night** you left your precious savior on a **doorstep,** in a basket., to his Mundane and self declared magic **HATEING** Aunt petunia Dursley."

That was not what he was expecting, he knew if they brought in Figg then all her reports of the abuse given directly to him would also come out.

"Lets end this now shall we. This hearing is to see if I lied, under the Truth ward, about Harry James Potter being dead. Just after his fifth birthday Harry had enough abuse from his relatives. He did the worst taboo for such an innocent soul...He wished and willed his Magic to end his life...and it did."

888888888888 cliff hanger 888888888888

A/N I have this planned out to end the story in one or two more chapters but please bare with me as next will be the big reveal. but jobs and life are in the way so it may be a month away at the earliest.

Next episode: The Truth of the Deceased Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N dear readers and fan fictians, I have to in form you with a sad heart that my works will be delayed or greatly lacking proper form and spelling as I am currently one handed. I had an accident at work and ill need a month or more of therapy for a mangled hand, (rotary press nearly killed me, mangled hand is a miracle alternative.) chapters will be done but please don't get upset with grammar and spelling.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. they belong to their true creators. but I enjoy the chaos I create in their worlds.

Thank you for your understanding.

Previously...

"Lets end this now shall we. This hearing is to see if I lied, under the Truth ward, about Harry James Potter being dead. Just after his fifth birthday Harry had enough abuse from his relatives. He did the worst taboo for such an innocent soul...He wished and willed his Magic to end his life...and it did."

Now...

The room erupted in shouts and denials, the Death Eaters grinned at the news, even Albus hung his head as those words were spoken. The sound of Marching caused them to Quiet down as the doors burst open and in marched eight goblins in full armor carrying an open casket. The sight that froze everyone was the ghost of a small boy sitting on the casket looking down sadly.

"As the Ministry for Magic had clearly stated in my summons, I am to provide all Evidence Requested. The item regarding, and I quote, 'proof of not being Harry Potter'...well This was the best proof your pitiful wizarding world would except. I present to you, Harry James Potter, and his deceased body. Under Ministry command, (holding up letter) I had these goblins Exhume the son of 'a friend of the nation' and they will return the body to its grave ,which was oddly under a fidelious charm keyed to one Albus Dumbledore, located beside his parents in Godric Hollow,"

The child glared at the old man as the room got colder. "Enough innocent one, let me taint my soul with hatred, not you." The voice all Death Eaters knew by heart rang out as a black mist formed into a shadowy male figure with a bald head no nose and burning red eyes. "hello Albus, I'm here to keep young Harry pure. But perhaps we should tell these fools why you are far less pure than...me!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Dumbledore tried to pull his wand but was stuck to his chair.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, if you please, After all...I am dead too. But that's not why I am here. Oh wait, yes. Yes it is. See I was following my heart and trying to help preserve the traditions of the magic world.. Well that's what I thought but in truth I was just another pawn for the Great Albus Dumbledore. I even did a taboo worse than poor Harry here."

The figure walked around the casket as the ghost child floated to sit in Alice's lap. Tom paused in front of the man in the custom throne and bowed. "Horcrux, Soul Shards and anchors, that's how I planed to be immortal. Albus used his manipulations for my to learn of them and after the first one, he compelled me to make more. A test you see. He learns the limitations and I lose my sanity with each new Horcrux"

Albus was struggling to stop the creatures words but he could neither move nor speak. He looked around at everyone hearing these events. His plan was failing and as he looked in the eyes f his last solid supporters he saw the doubt and disgust. He was ruined.

"A false prophecy, plus an insane power hungry Dark Lord, Remove three very powerful Magic users. And viola Albus stays at the top of the power grid. Too bad Lily was a very crafty Woman and determined mother. She set an ancient rune trap that involved her self sacrifice to rebound my next spell"

The Room looked at Harry with new eyes as they heard those words. She Sacrificed herself to stop him. The man walked over to the child spirit who waved at him. Tom nodded back. "I had decided in my insanity, to do one more Horcrux after the...events. My magic did it for me and the Great Harry Potter's Scar housed my last Soul piece. Skip to 4 years later, enter the spirit of one Harry Potter into the domain of Crowley, or better known as Hell..."

The gasps echoed around the room.

Lord Crowley stood back up after sitting down and talking with the Child while Tom gave his speech.

"The King saw the extra soul and had his Denizens seek out all the other shards. Once brought to him he reconnected them, and being dead ,the now complete soul of Tom here is eternally punished to be the reaver for his 'Branded flock' or better stated, Marked Death Eaters. He is also Harry's attendant since Harry cannot stay outside of The Domain for too long."

Amelia Looked at the spector that kept drifting round the Defense table. "So Just to be clear, The Dark Lord Voldemort is dead. But in fact he was created by Dumbledore in order to … keep his position?"

Alice spoke up this time.

"Defeater of Grindelwald, who was actually his lover that he disagreed with on how to control the Wizarding Communities.

Chief Mugwump of the ICW, That enforce and control the Magical Worlds isolation From the Mundanes.

Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, He enforces laws and regulations that he wants or deters ones that do not go along with his plans.

Headmaster of Hogwarts, control the children's minds and he controls the future Lords and Ladies.

Leader of the Light, who would argue with the good and pure wizard who protects us from the bad things.

But those days were fading so he had to remind the sheep, I mean people, to be afraid of 'new and different' ideas. He found young Tom in an orphanage and right away he saw that this was goind to be a new powerful Wizard. Albus saw a threat to his reign. Lots of magical and mental manipulations later and this child that could have stabilized the magical birthrates became the new Dark Lord. The rest is history"

Harry looked around at the gears slowly starting to turn. He set his jaw and turned to Dumbledore. "If you are so great then answer these questions clearly and directly. Better yet lets make this officially done. All members of the Wizengamot will be allowed to ask BOTH of us questions but they have to be in 'yes or no' format. No cannot tell half truth if your answer has to be that direct."

Albus finally felt the spells release him. "Why do you believe we should sit here and listen to your little play and then allow this .. questioning game? What proof do you have of any of this?"

 **FWOOSH** Fawkes entered with a pensive and a vial. Harry smiled, "we could always view the memories of the 'Leader of the Light's familiar. Or perhaps the journals of the late James and Lily Potter showing their questioning of leaving Potter Castle. Or even Toms personal Records of his unusual desire to learn Dark Arts and the Horcrux. Finally we could just have Lady Perevell herself summon any of the deceased parties to give testimonies."

He looked at the Woman sitting near King Crowley. "But this is all wasting time. I have given proof after Proof and for some reason you are all forgetting the biggest fact that this trial is unnecessary...THE TRUTH WARD!"

The started to fall into chaos as these facts were given and with the available evidence, some looked at the casket with tears and broken hearts,some looked at the specter floating near the child spirit.

"Ahem...As current Minister of Magic (all defense parties rolled their eyes) I suggest a one hour break for lunch and to let this new information settle. The defense will need to stay in a side room during the break to ensure they do not... try to gain extra favor..."

"Director Bones. The House of Crowley requests that Dumbledore is also isolated to ensure the same as well as to ensure he is not a flight risk." The words f the King rang out with force as Fudge winced. His plan to see what Dumbledore had to say about this was crushed.

Tom floated to the Dark Families. "Imperious Defense was it? Please don't kid yourselves, I am still tied to your souls. Whatever deals he made with you have no meaning in the end." He snapped his fingers and every Death Eater grabbed their marked arms in pain.

During the Break the Goblins stood Guard over Harry's body. Med-witches were allowed to do scans to prove it was real. They also noted all the damage the body had as well as malnutrition and several core bindings. A few came to pay their respects. Fudge was not happy with any of this. His chance to get Albus advise was blocked and now his other adviser and major contributor was outed as a Death Eater by the very shade of Voldemort. All the questionable statements had evidence to back them up.

Albus had one last chance to get himself some mercy. The antidote to Veratiserum, he downed the small unmarked vial stating it was medication for his old joints. He could argue about Harry also taking medication if it came up.

After the break the Wizengamot returned they agreed to the Questions. Before they began Harry gave Director Bones a piece of paper then sat with his family.

" As minister of magic, I, Cornelius Fudge hereby continue this trial. Who wishes to ask the first question?"

"Director Bones of the DMLE, to both parties. Did either of you take a potion during the break?"

Both answered yes as Dumbledore smiled smugly. "Was it the antidote for Veratiserum?"

"no/ ^Yes^" Albus paled at the traitorous words from his lips. The whole room looked at him in disgust.

"Augusta Longbottom, house of Longbottom. To Albus, Did you create the prophesy that lead to the death of the Potters?" "^yes^. He tried to fight it but he failed repeatedly. Each question equally damning to him. And each question calmly and happily answered by Lord Crowley. He was seething as the whole wizarding world was turning on him. Finally he had one more play to do, he looked right at Harry and took a deep breath. "how are you connected to Harry Potter?"

"I'm his physical body created by Death to store his magic so it does not harm him further. His spirit is free but to leave the Terra Mortis he needed a magical anchor. I truly am Harold Deathson Crowley-Perevell, as well as the Magical core for the spirit of Harry Potter. I never lied about not being Potter. And as you can see he did in fact Die."

The room sat in silence as the spirit flew beside the young Lord. "I died by magic. I wanted to die. So magic hurts me if I don't keep it purged. Harry is my new life and I am...his second soul." the grin on the boy was goofy as Harold rubbed his head. "More like my inner child."

The Vote was called for and as The entire room called for Albus head, he simply looked at the floor. The Aurors led him out in a daze and the Wizengamot debated on the dates for his trials for all his other misdeeds.

"Lord Crowley-Perevell, Can we ask for your forgiveness? Many things have been done that we were blind to..."

"Fudge, listen closely, Magical creatures out date the Wizards and Witches. We are not superior, in fact you need to listen to the squibs and First-gens. The mundanes are stronger than you know. The ICW Has been hiding the fact that we are inferior to them in more ways than you can believe. And finally... stop think in galleons and start thinking in real terms. Education up to date, better work opportunities, equality for all magicals. Right now the very 'Pure-blood' tradition has nearly killer the Birthrates."

Fudge sat there looking at the back of a powerful young man and was letting his words sink in.

The next day multiple magical newspapers and radios were on the same Topics.

 **THE FALL OF THE LIGHT, THE TRUE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.**

 **THE REAL FACTS ABOUT SQUIBS AND MUNDANE-BORNS.**

 **PURE-BLOODS TRADITIONS ARE REAL RESON FOR LESS MAGICAL BIRTHS.**

But the biggest one that turned every head was the story that just kept getting darker and darker; and it started with a simple, truthful headline...

 **HARRY POTTER IS DEAD**

The end...?

A/N I had fun with this but it is basically a template for other possible stories. I mean look at the idea for Grimspire Academy, can you say cross over playground. but in truth i my self felt this on needed closure. Thank you all for the reviews. (yes i still suck at some names and words.) If you want to ask me for use of Grimspire or even give advise with other students if I do make a story for it, please PM me.

Thank you all and see you next time the Gateway opens.


End file.
